Distraction
by DeadManHBK
Summary: He knows just what to do to get her mind off of her heartache...
1. Chapter 1

Mark was sitting in the living room of his house, reading a book in content silence, when he heard someone quietly pad into the kitchen. Glancing up, he turned around to see who it was, and saw it was his nephew's girlfriend. He frowned when she sat down at the island, wondering what she was doing.

"Ronnie?" he called our when he saw she was crying.

She quickly glanced over, and wiped her eyes when she saw him. "Hi, Mark. Sorry if I bothered you, I didn't know you were still up. I can leave, if you'd like."

"You didn't bother me," he replied, standing up walking over to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but despite looking down he could see her chin quiver. Gently forcing her to look up, he could see big tears welling up in her eyes, and added, "Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "Luke is cheating on me," she simply stated, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Mark placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing all too well the pain of betrayal. "Want a beer?" he asked, and headed over to the refrigerator when she nodded. Grabbing two beers, he walked back over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the couch he was just sitting on. Once they were seated, he took a long swig from his bottle, and inquired, "So how did you find out about this? How certain are you of it?"

She sat there in silence, staring at the floor, before finally taking a drink of her own beer and replying, "I went through his phone, and found not only texts, but also nudes exchanged between him and a couple of other girls. I should have never looked...so I guess, really, it's my own fault I'm feeling like this right now."

"Don't you dare make excuses for his poor choices," Mark commented sternly, his words making her finally look over at him. "HE did this. HE chose to send inappropriate things to someone other than you. If he didn't want to be with you, Luke should have been honest and upfront with you." Nodding, she looked back down at the floor, and let out a shaky sigh before taking another long drink from her bottle. Sitting once more in silence, Mark simply watched her. _"Damnit, if she ain't a sexy as hell little thing," _he thought to himself, unable to stop his eyes from gazing over her. Her masses of dark brown hair fell in soft waves to her waist, the sight of it making Mark's palms beg to touch and grab the luscious locks. Her skin was pale and clear of blemishes, contrasting beautifully against the tattoos decorating her arms. Mark had immediately noticed her big bright eyes, the unique shade of hazel intriguing him. Her plump lips, complimented by a sweet smile and dimples, were what caught his attention the most, and he could not help the thoughts he got when he looked at them. He felt like a dirty old man for having fantasies over a girl who was only twenty, especially considering she was clearly so vulnerable at that moment, but all he could picture sitting there next to her was how her skin would feel under his hands. Hesitantly, Mark reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, and commented, "I'm sorry my nephew is a stupid little punk who doesn't know when he has a good thing." Ronnie looked back over at him, a look of surprise on her face. Feeling a bit bolder, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he added, "You deserve a real man. Someone who will know how to properly take care of you, and appreciate what a gorgeous woman you are."

Ronnie found herself completely speechless at Mark's words. Was he referring to himself, and potentially hinting at something? She sure hoped so, because at that moment he was an extra tall glass of water she wanted to drink in. With long black hair, a goatee which complimented his soft mouth, piercing bright green eyes, and a tall muscular frame complimented by tattoos, she found him dangerously sexy. Wanting a distraction from the pain she was currently feeling, she without thinking lunged at him, and was in the blink of an eye straddling his lap and kissing his neck.

Mark was taken back by Ronnie's sudden actions, and his eyes drifted shut when she started kissing his neck. Before becoming completely engulfed in the moment, Mark knew what was happening was wrong in so many different ways, and forced himself to stop it. "Ronnie..." he murmured, gently pulling her away.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, confusion in her eyes. "I...I thought..." she started, when a look of disappointment replaced that confusion. "I thought you wanted me."

"Ronnie, I don't think any straight man wouldn't want you. You're incredibly sexy," he commented, and she blushed slightly at this. "You are my nephew's girlfriend, however, and I am nearly double your age. This would be extremely inappropriate."

"I am not Luke's girlfriend anymore. I'm done with him. And I don't care about your age," she replied, and boldly reaching between them to grab him through his sweatpants, she added, "I think what you said earlier was true...I need a man, not a boy. And from what I can feel, you're definitely a man."

Mark fought hard to keep his self control strong, but was quickly becoming distracted by how good her soft touch felt. "Ronnie..." he once more started to protest, and couldn't stop the groan which rumbled in the back of his throat when she started grinding against him.

"I want you so bad, Mark," she whispered in his ear, her breath on his skin making goosebumps form all over his body. "Please..."

"Please what?" he whispered back, his mind quickly becoming a haze of lust.

"Please fuck me," she softly moaned, and it was this which was his undoing. It had been way too long since he had last been with a woman, and he was more than willing to give into her request.

Grabbing a handful of her hair, Mark forced her to sit back, his eyes burning into hers. "You want me to fuck you?" he murmured, his deep voice sending a tingling through her nether region, and she nodded. Pulling her back to him, Mark captured her lips with his in a heated kiss, and she moaned when his tongue gently caresses hers. Feeling the bulge forming between them, she continued to move her hips against him as she slipped her hands under his shirt, dwelling in the feel of his hard muscles and how warm his skin felt under her fingertips. Untangling his hands from her hair, he pulled back, and simply looked at her for a moment before swiftly pulling her shirt up and over her head, his eyes immediately going to her bared chest. His hands softly massaged her perfect breasts, admiring them for a moment, before capturing one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, drawing lazy circles around the hardened bud as his hands grabbed her ass.

She gasped when he did this, her nails scraping down his chest as she dwelled in how good his hot mouth felt against her skin. Being so caught up in this, she failed to notice one of his hands sliding around to the front of her, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out when she suddenly felt his hand inside her shorts and cupping her sex. "Fuck," she whispered, one hand grasping the back of his neck as the other braced against the back of the couch, her mind unable to form coherent thoughts as he teased her clit.

"Already wet for me, girl?" he murmured, and she nodded.

"You're so sexy, Mark," she breathed, and bit back a moan when he suddenly slid a finger inside of her. "Fuck, I can't take it. I need you so bad," she whimpered, her hips rocking against his motions.

"Tell me what you need, baby," he purred in her ear, biting her earlobe before planting wet kisses on her neck.

"Make me feel good," she whispered, and in the blink of an eye she was on her back, pressed against the couch cushions with him hovering over her. Not saying a word, he simply gazed down at her a moment, before disposing of her bottoms, leaving her completely exposed under his hungry gaze. He gently pulled her legs apart, admiring the sweet peach he longed to taste, and unable to resist leaned down, covering her mound with his mouth as his tongue began to stroke her clit. "Oh shit," she hissed, her hands immediately grasping at his hair as he used his skillful tongue on her. When he once more slid a finger inside her, she was unable to stop the small cry which escaped her parted lips, and her grip on his hair tightened as the pleasure he made her feel continued to spiral up and up. Looking down, she bit her lip as she watched him, growing dangerously close to coming, and when he glanced up at her, their eyes locking, the look of pure lust in his gaze was her undoing, and tossing her head back, she arched her body sharply as it washed over her in wave after glorious wave.

Once she grew limp, Mark pulled back, wiping his mouth before crawling up to where he was over her and watched her as she came back down from her high. "Am I that good, or are you just a minute woman?" he asked teasingly.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him and giggled. "You're just that good," she replied, and pulled him down for a kiss. Trailing her kisses down along his jaw, she added in a quieter voice, "I want to taste you, now."

Before he could respond, she was pulling at his shirt, trying to remove it, and once it was off with his help she pushed on his shoulders, trying to get him to move. "Are you wanting something, little girl?" he chuckled.

"I want you to roll over, you big oaf," she commented, and he once more laughed as he gave her what she wanted. Quickly straddling him, she once more kissed his lips before moving further down to where she was between his legs. Grasping the waistband of his sweatpants, she pulled them down enough to free his erection, and bit her lip when she finally saw his impressive cock. Taking him in her hand, she admired the size and softness of him as she gave him slow, long strokes. She glanced up at him, and smirked before leaning down to take him in her mouth, taking as much of him in as she could before settling into a bobbing rhythm.

"Oh god, Ronnie," he groaned, one hand entangling in her hair as his other arm folded up underneath his head, his gaze focused on her as his hips moved with her motions.

She took him out of her mouth long enough to comment in a breathless voice, "You taste so good." Before he could reply, she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, and swirled it around the tip before once more engulfing him in her mouth. Groaning once more, Mark continued to watch her intently, admiring the way her sexy mouth wrapped around him. When he felt that familiar tingling, he forced himself to stop her, and she looked at him with a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "You're too damn good at that, girl," he commented, once more making her blush. "As good as it felt, I want that sweet little pussy of yours. Now."

Biting her lip, she gave a mischievous smirk and moved to let him stand up. She squeaked in surprise when he suddenly flipped her over, draping her over the arm of the couch, and felt the slight sag of the cushion as he knelt behind her on the couch. Mark ran his hand along her perfectly round ass, admiring how it looked, and swiftly gave a hard smack on one of the pale cheeks, pleasantly surprised when she moaned at this. "Does my naughty little girl like being spanked?" he asked, giving another hard smack, and with another moan she nodded. "Mmm, I like that," he murmured, and gave one more smack before grabbing his cock and running it along her nether lips. "Is this what you want?" he asked, teasing her clit.

"Yes, Mark, yes. Oh god, please fuck me good," she panted, looking back at him with a pleading expression, and buried her face in the couch when he finally slid his cock in her, trying to muffle the cries of pleasure she was unable to suppress.

"Goddamn, baby," he moaned, his nails digging into her hips as he stayed still, taking in the feel of being completely buried inside her tight pussy. She felt better than he had expected, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to last very long at this rate. Running one hand along her back, on occasion scraping the soft skin with his nails, he started to move slowly in and out of her, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

"Harder, Mark, harder," she begged, arching back against him.

"I won't last very long if I do that, darlin'," he warned, feeling slightly embarrassed for having to admit it.

"We have all night...you can fuck me as many times as you want...just please...please..." she once more begged, and Mark decided to give her what she wanted so badly. Grasping a handful of her hair and pulling on it, forcing her head back, he started pounding into her as hard as he could, a thin film of sweat forming on his forehead from the power he was putting into it.

"Is that what you wanted?" he panted, once more slapping her ass.

"Oh my god, yes," she moaned, her eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he whispered, tightening his grip on her hair.

Opening her eyes, Ronnie found her reflection looking back at her as she gazed in the mirror which was hanging right in front of them, and couldn't help but to watch Mark as he fucked her. She studied how his muscles rippled with power, the way his hips flexed into hers, and the look of concentration on his face as his gaze remained fixed on her ass. Unable to take her eyes off of this site, she felt another orgasm quickly building up. "Mark...oh...Mark!" she cried out, and covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her moans.

"Fuck!" Mark hissed, burying himself to hilt inside her and stilling his motions as his own orgasm hit him strong, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands squeezing her hips painfully tight as he basked in the pleasure as long as he could. When he finally opened his eyes, he gazed down at her, watching as she laid draped across the couch, her own eyes closed and her breathing heavy. "You should probably go get some rest," he murmured, kissing her shoulder before pulling away and adjusting his sweatpants. Looking back at him, she turned to face him, and watched as he put his shirt back on. Picking her clothes up and handing them to her, he kissed the top of her head before adding as she dressed, "You can have the other spare bedroom, if that's what you would prefer."

Slipping her shirt on over her head, she hesitated, before replying, "I was...kind of hoping I could stay in your bed...if that's out of line, though, I understand. I'm just grateful of you still letting me stay here tonight, despite what is happening between me and Luke."

Mark was taken back by her request, his mind sending him mixed thoughts. Despite what he knew what the wise decision, he held his hand out to help her up, and stated, "You can stay in any bed you please."

Giving a shy smile, she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, commenting, "Your bed sounds the nicest."

Grinning, he shook his head and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Come on, girl. It's late," he replied, and the two of them made their way into his large master bedroom, where his plush bed waited for them.

Once they were both settled under the covers, the two of them laid there in silence, taking in what had just conspired. Ronnie looked over at him, and was taken back by the flutter that came to her stomach as she watched him. Just what was she feeling?

Mark was deep in his own thoughts, when the feeling of a small figure curling up into his side brought him back to reality. He looked down, and was surprised to find Ronnie snuggled into his side, her arm wound tightly around his waist. "Little girl, what are you doing?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

She looked up at him. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this. Everyone loves to cuddle," she replied simply, and nuzzled her cheek into him before letting out a content sigh and growing still.

Smirking, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo, before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, as Mark woke up he felt a small body wrapped around him and soft hair tickling his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down and frowned when he found Ronnie lying in his arms, confused as to why she was in his bed. However, memories of the previous night quickly flooded his memory, and his mouth grew dry and a queasy feeling came to his stomach as he recalled the sexy, yet very inappropriate moment they had shared. How could he have taken advantage of such a young and vulnerable girl? What kind of monster would have his way with someone who was clearly hurting, and was more than likely confused about what they were feeling? Softly caressing her hair, he simply watched her sleep, and could not ignore the rush of mixed emotions rushing through his mind and body. What the hell was happening to him, and just what the hell was this little girl doing to him?

Stretching languidly, Ronnie let out a long yawn, and immediately froze when she realized she was not alone in the bed. Slowly opening her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Mark, a smirk on his face as he watched her. "Hi," she said sheepishly, hiding her face in him.

"Hi," he chuckled, rubbing her back. "How did you sleep?"

Looking back up at him, she smiled shyly and commented, "Good...because I had a big teddy bear to cuddle." Mark simply chuckled once more at this. "I didn't bother you, did I?"

"Not at all. It's been a while since I shared my bed with a cute little thing like you, so I slept great." She simply blushed in return. "Listen, Ronnie..." Mark started, but as he looked down into her big doe eyes, his mind became a confused haze of lust and unfamiliar emotions.

"Yeah?" she asked simply, placing a small hand on his chest.

"I, uh...well, I'm sure from last night you are well aware I find you extremely attractive. However, I need to apologize for my actions. You were obviously going through a rough time, and I took advantage of your situation, so I'm sorry for that."

Ronnie frowned at him. "Why do you think you took advantage of me?"

"Well, you were upset and vulnerable last night, from everything going on with Luke."

"Upset? Yes, very. But vulnerable? Mark...I don't know if you haven't caught on...but I have been extremely attracted to you for quite some time now. If you are trying to say last night was a one night stand, just say it, but just know I was very much in a good state of mind, and fucking you has been a fantasy of mine for quite some time now."

Mark saw the blush come to her face as she said this last part, and he could not help but to give a crooked grin at how adorable she looked. "I'm not necessarily saying I wanted last night to be a one time thing...I just don't want to take advantage of you. I respect you, and I'm simply keeping your best interest in mind."

Rolling onto her stomach and getting up onto her elbows, she looked down at him as she said simply, "You are in no way taking advantage of me. I'm a big girl, and I know what I'm doing."

"You definitely showed me you know what you're doing," Mark joked, and they shared a laugh at this, but the atmosphere quickly grew serious when she reached beneath the covers, and started to slowly stroke him through his sweatpants. "What do you think you're doing, little girl?" he asked, his breathing growing shallow as he watched the cover move.

She shrugged. "I like him, so I'm saying good morning to him as well."

"Ronnie..." he started to say, but was unable to stop the groan in the back of his throat when he suddenly felt her hand directly on his hardening cock.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently, a devilish look in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

Licking his lips, he commented huskily, "I think you can give a better good morning than that."

Ronnie bit her lip. "Like this?" she asked in a sweet voice, and quickly disappeared under the covers.

"Fuck," he hissed when he felt her hot mouth engulf him, and his eyes slipped close when she started setting in a steady bobbing rhythm. Pushing the covers back to expose her, he watched her with heavy eyes, knowing he was once more past the point of no return, and at that moment not giving a damn.

Ronnie let out a muffled moan as she eagerly pleasured him, her clit throbbing strongly as she tasted him. She felt his strong hands entangle in her hair, and moaned once more as he took over the pace, raising his hips as he fucked her mouth. She braced herself with one hand on his thigh as she kept up with his motions, and reached down to touch herself, looking back up at him when she heard a groan rumble deep in his chest and was greeted to his lustful gaze.

"I think you like being my little cock-sucking slut," he murmured huskily, and reached down to grab her hand, sucking her soaked fingers and making her once more moan. Just when he felt like he was about to come inside her pretty little mouth, there was a knock on the door, and all movement immediately stopped. "Son of a bitch," he whispered angrily, and gently pulled her back and up by him, covering her back up as he pulled his sweatpants back up and walked over to the door. "Yeah?" he answered irritably, looking down at his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Mark for waking you up, but have you seen Ronnie?" Luke asked.

"When would I have seen her, boy?" Mark asked, wanting nothing more than to just slam the door in his face.

Luke shrugged, clearly uneasy at having to talk to Mark at such an early hour. "Hell, I dunno...I though maybe you were up late or got up early and saw her."

Mark's cock only grew harder at the thought of their actions last night, making the situation even more uncomfortable. "No, I haven't, but you're right in that I was up late. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get some more sleep."

"Yeah, sure. Sorry again, Uncle Mark," Luke muttered, and headed back downstairs.

Shutting the door and locking it, Mark turned back around and quickly made his way back to the bed, stalking back up it to Ronnie and yanking the covers back off of her. "You are way too dressed, girl," he grumbled, quickly discarding of her boxers and nightshirt.

Giggling, she pushed his pants back down as she hungrily kissed him, their motions urgent as they raced to undress each other. Once they were finally skin to skin, Mark gently pried her thighs apart, and settled between them so that he was pressed intimately against her. Looking down at her, he softly brushed her hair back out of her face, this moment of tenderness taking her by surprise. Leaning up, she once more kissed him before whispering in his ear, "Fuck me, Mark."

Her request making his blood turn to fire, he grabbed her hands and pinned them down over her head, before reaching down between them to ease a finger into her. Between her whimpers, and the generous amount of wetness he felt coming from her, he knew she was more than ready, and with an intense gaze he watched her as he removed his finger and replaced it with his aching cock.

"Oh Mark," Ronnie moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as he started easing in and out of her. Looking back up at him with an equally intense gaze, she added, "I'm not going to break, I asked you to fuck me."

Both brought back and further turned on by her defiant comment, his free hand wrapped around her throat as his thrusts grew both faster and deeper. "Is that what you wanted, you fucking slut?" he asked through gritted teeth, exerting all the power he had into his motions.

"Ohhh my god," she moaned, a look of pure pleasure on her face as her hips started to move with his.

His hands tightened on both her throat and wrists as he kept up the hard pace, his breathing grew choppy as his entire body tingled with pleasure. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come," she panted, looking at him with pleading eyes. As her impending orgasm grew closer, she was unable to stop her moans from growing louder. Not wanting to be heard, Mark took his hand from her throat and clamped it down over her mouth to muffle the noises of ecstasy she was making. Suddenly, her back arched sharply and her legs wound tightly around his waist as she spasmed around him, making it very obvious he had just given her her first orgasm for the day. Despite how close he was also getting, Mark slowed his motions and let go of her wrists, holding off on his own pleasure and giving her a chance to come down from her high. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at him and gave a small laugh before grabbing his face and kissing him sweetly.

Suddenly, he rolled them over to where she was on top of him, his actions making her squeak with surprise. "It's your turn to fuck me," he commented with a smirk, and grasped her hips as she started moving on him. Biting her lip, Ronnie braced herself against his chest as she quickened her movements, watching him as she now controlled giving him pleasure. He was so beautiful in a dangerously sexy kind of way, and she loved that not everyone got the chance to see this side of him.

"I want you to come," she whispered, scraping her nails along his chest.

"If you keep up what you're doing, I will," he growled, forcing her to move faster.

Once more biting her lip, she grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts, clenching her muscles around him as she put all of her strength into her movements. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head, knowing he was at that moment putty in her hands.

"Shit...Ronnie, baby..." he panted, and tried to get her to move off of him, but she firmly stayed put, and shook her head.

"Come in me, Mark...please...I want it," she whimpered, feeling her own orgasm quickly building. Gritting his teeth, Mark once more tightly gripped her hips and drove up in her fast and hard, dangerously close to going over the edge. "Oh fuck...oh fuck...Marrrrrk!" she moaned, unable to stop herself from loudly crying out his name, and he finally buried himself to the hilt within her, grunting as his own pleasure overtook him. Once it passed, she collapsed onto his chest, her cheek pressed against him as they both tried to calm their choppy breathing.

"You're going to be the death of this old man," Mark finally panted, and she giggled.

"Shut up, you're not old," she commented, getting up onto her elbows to look own at him. She simply looked at him for a moment, before adding, "You're beautiful, Mark."

Mark was taken back by her statement, not expecting to hear her that this. "I'm not beautiful," he replied with a chuckle, stroking her cheek.

"To me you are," she retaliated, and leaned down to kiss him tenderly.

Once more taken back by her, he took her face in his hands as he returned the kiss. Gently pulling her back, he whispered, "What are you doing to me, girl?"

Ronnie smiled softly down at him. "I think the same thing you are doing to me," she whispered back, and kissed the tip of his nose before pulling the comforter up to their waists and once more lying down on him.

Stroking her hair, he was unable to deny something was forming between them, and despite his fears he was curious as to how this new relationship between them would continue to form.


End file.
